The North and South Pole
by SoMuchFeels
Summary: A one shot that contains Hichigo and Ichigo's monologues about how they truly feel about each other.  Nothing much, just that.


Hello! So… I was RPing on a facebook page and this idea struck me.

I wrote a short status, and eventually decided to turn it into a short one shot.

It's basically Ichigo and Hichigo's mind and true feelings toward each other.

Of course it's fictional.

Of course I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

If I did I would be putting in a lot of yaoi-ish scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>The North and South Pole<strong>

It's just that.

The sole reason you saying that I can't get rid of you is that you'll keep on trying to possess my body.

It's only that...isn't it?

That's the only purpose you're trying to achieve from tormenting me like this.

You tell me there's no escape, it's because you will chase me down until I am destructed.

The only reason you're always..."with" me is that you are always looking for an opportunity to take me over.

The only reason that you make me feel so... Flustered by being next to me is because...You just want my body for you to live on.

Don't make me feel so perplexed.

Why is this making me feel so...shaky and confused?

It's like…I am not stable when I'm trying to stand up still.

Well then...If I give you my body...

You'll be separate from me right?

You'll have no need of me...

You didn't "need" me in the first place anyways...

You just want my body as a "tool" for yourself to live on...

Then if I leave you my hollow body, you will take it, and will not have any use of me.

If that's what it is…

I'd rather grant you that nauseating wish than looking at you and always feeling frustrated at this emotion that I can't express...

It's true. That's what happens whenever I see you next to me.

Whenever I see you smirking evilly and blabbering how you will take over me before I can even do anything.

Whenever you shout out that I am weak… And that you will be the king…

Whenever you tell me that I will have to fight you and win in order to stop you.

I can't explain how my insides twist every time you show me your true nature.

How painful...

Someone save me from the darkness…

From the nothing that I will become…

What is this? I can't describe...

I'd rather be an emotionless hollow than being tortured over...this kind of...feeling that I don't know. And you probably have only one SOLID and CERTAIN feeling towards me: which is hatred... That's the only sensation I feel from you.

Despising everyone, not having anyone you love or anyone who loves you.

It's cold.

The aura you give off is very cold.

I can't bear to suffer through this persecution full of agony.

This is hurting me.

The continuation of your claim saying that you will eventually take over me.

If you really are going to, then just do so!

Why do you have to delay over this?

Fight me if you wish to!

Don't keep on saying that you'll kill me, just do it!

...What is this? I want to escape...

If I'm going to be in misery by just looking at him, then I'd rather disappear from his grip.

Everything's getting shattered away…

I can't ever reveal my true feelings…

* * *

><p>(New Perspective)<p>

Shut up.

Stop saying that you despise me.

Quit showing me the attitude you have towards me.

Don't tell me that you want me to disappear.

I know I'm a heartless monster, for hollows have no emotions.

I do not have any heart.

There was something wrong with my heart.

I am blinded because of the dark light that causes me to look up at it.

And that is…you.

It is not fear that grips me.

It is grief that does.

Hold on…Grief? ME? HA! That's a lie! I guess I was out of my mind for a sec.

I'M GOING TO BE THE KING!

I will be harsh and without any hesitance, I will tear you off from the throne of the king.

You can not make me disappear.

You know that, and you're just trying to deny the truth in vain.

I will become ashes and fly in your head until your brain acknowledges of my existence.

I will take you over. You're never going to get out of my grip.

However, though I am always sneering at you, it irritates me to see you always the same.

It's always the same response that you give me.

It makes me want to rip you up into thin shreds.

I want to pull you into the darkness.

I want to consume you.

I want to throw you to the firm ground and violate you.

You just coax me to lick your whole body.

Your smooth skin, the amber brown eyes.

But you're just too…_beautiful _for me to touch.

That pure skin of yours… the shining orange hair of yours…

It just tempts me to stroke your face.

However I do know that my sole purpose is to take over your body.

So don't misunderstand.

You're just a tool of mine.

I will use you until you give up.

You are very warm.

I can feel that whenever you're confronting your family and friends.

I don't care since I don't love anyone.

I don't have anyone that loves me.

We are the complete opposite from each other.

Like the North and the South Pole on the Earth, located on the other sides from each other.

Like the North and the South Pole on the magnet, pulling each other.

But whenever we try to contact each other the world's flow blocks us from doing so.

Just like that, we are never going to come together until one of us gives in.

And I know that it's not going to be me.

I will cause you anguish and misery.

And you know what; I would actually like to see that.

I would just love to see you kneeling down before me.

I would do whatever I want with you.

I will tear you up and taste your blood.

I WILL CONQUER YOU.

…You're mine.

However-

I cannot reveal my true intentions…

And I will never do so until you are destroyed.

Maybe you can save me from becoming blinded with bloodlust.

…I see that's never going to happen.

You're never going to come closer to me.

Because you abhor me to your full extent.…

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>Well :3 both Ichigo and Shirosaki (AKA Hichigo xD) are trying to deny their feelings to each other. Sadly neither of them realizes the fact that they are having the same emotions for each other. They are trying to replace their feelings for something else: Hatred. However that only causes both of them pain. Hichigo says that he will take over Ichigo, but that actually shows his possessiveness over Ichigo. Ichigo says that he would rather grant Hichigo the wish of conquering his body; however the actual thing is that Ichigo is painful whenever he looks at our Shiro, -3- suffering of an emotion that he doesn't know. (Which is a "one sided" crush, that's actually "ONE" sided XD).<p>

So the both of them have these true thoughts inside their mind, but never tends to reveal them WHICH IS A THUMB DOWN. p(-0-);; LOL.

Well…I guess thanks for reading ^^

I don't think there should be a next chapter.

LOL What a crappy one shot xD


End file.
